headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Island
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = Pacific Ocean | residents = Suicide Squadron | poi = | 1st = Star-Spangled War Stories #90 }} Dinosaur Island is a fictional island featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. It first appeared in ''Star-Spangled War Stories'' #90 in May, 1960. History Dinosaur Island is a mysterious uncharted island located somewhere in the South Pacific. As its name suggests, the island is known for supporting animal life that would otherwise be extinct in the normal world - most notably, its high population of dinosaurs. It is believed that Dinosaur Island is in someway connected, either physically or mystically, to the Inner-Earth realm known as Skartaris. The island was first discovered in the year 1927 when German World War I pilot Enemy Ace came to the island on behalf of Chinese general Chiang Kai-shek. Enemy Ace was accompanied by several other soldiers and adventurers including four-star General Joseph Warren Stillwell, Biff Bradley (the younger brother of detective Slam Bradley), aging gambler Bartholomew Lash and Chinese pilot Chop-Chop (presumably, a relative of Liu Huang of Blackhawks fame). Their mission involved finding a mystical artifact known as the Swords of Fan. While surveying the island, the group encountered the immortal foe Vandal Savage and Miss Fear. Guns of the Dragon #1-4 By 1942, knowledge of Dinosaur Island began to reach the ears of various government think tanks, including the U.S. sponsored "monster shop" Project M. Through means unknown, Professor Mazursky and Chuck Grayson of Project M succeeded in capturing a live Tyrannosaurus and brought it back to their subterranean facility beneath Bedloe's Island. This particular dinosaur later became a host-body for the super-villain known as the Ultra-Humanite. Young All-Stars #12 Project M made frequent trips to the island and used it as a proving grounds for the world's first fully automated robotic soldier, colloquially known as G.I. Robot. Another U.S. agency that learned about the island was Task Force X. Task Force X sent the original Suicide Squad on several missions to the island over the years. Throughout the remainder of the war, various U.S. and Japanese submarines and warships found themselves marooned on the island. As reports of these missing expeditions began to circulate, those studying the events taking place on the island began to refer to it as "War that Time Forgot". Star-Spangled War Stories #90 Post-War expeditions have theorized that the island exists in a state of temporal flux. In recent years, Black Canary of the Birds of Prey landed on the island only to find it still inhabited by Japanese soldiers who were keeping Gunner and Sarge of "The Losers" imprisoned in a P.O.W. camp. Batman once flew to Dinosaur Island in search of a mystical relic known as the Ach-om Rashay - the Amulet of Mindfulness. The Ach-om Rashay was actually a small piece of rare silver Kryptonite that was known to cause psychotropic effects on Kryptonians. Batman scaled into the middle of a volcano where the Kryptonite was hidden and secured it. Superman/Batman #46 Characters Notes * It has also been referred to as the "Island of Armored Giants". * It has been speculated that Dinosaur Island may share some tangential connection to the other-dimensional realm of Skartaris. Suicide Squad, Vol. 3 #3 Appearances * Secret Origins Vol 2 14 * Star-Spangled War Stories 90 References